


A random ship book

by Growing_sprout



Category: Splatoon
Genre: :3, Ending at chapter 45, FML, I dont need sleep i can keep writing alllll night, Just looked at the ammount of tags, PEARLINA IS CONFIRMED, Plz more requests. im dying, RIP, TEAM CHAOS WINS, THREE TO ZERO TAKE THAT ORDER(I mean good game), Team Chaos, Thats alot of tags..., WHEEZE, basically a ship book, how do i tag kraken, i make ships then forget about them, is it Scuba Snokel or Diver?, mostly late night writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: [ENDED]





	1. first starter ship

Aloha looked around and looked for Mask. He told him to meet in the back allyway. "Huh late.." Turned and Mask was right in front of him "laaate huuh"  
"No it's huh late not late huh. Anyway why are we here?"  
"cause I need to tell you something"  
Mask got Aloha and pushed him back to the wall and started to touch his hand interlocking it with his own.  
"heh?" Aloha was confused. He always thought that Mask hated him. Mask started to nuzzle his neck which relaxed Aloha alot.  
"I noooticed thaat I liked yooou a loong time agoo. I keept droopping hints buut you didn't nootice. Alsoo I've seeen you stareing at meee during meeetings so I was wooondering if you liked mee back" He was right. Aloha did like Mask but thought he didn't so never said anything about it. He also wnted to see what Mask's face looked like. "Hey Masky"  
"Whaaat?"  
"Could you take that mask off?"  
"Caaan't the pollen leeeval is toooo high. Aat my house I coould"  
"Well lets go~" As Aloha dragged Mask away to Mask's home

In there Maak took off his mask and Aloha's brain short circuited. He saw a cute face and and a beautiful smile "There. Better?" Aloha snapped back to reality. "OMG you have such a cute face!" which caused Mask to blush "And that blush is cute too~ "which caused Mask to blush even more Mask then got Aloha's face and kissed him. it was the best feeling that Aloha had he kissed back and the two started to make out.  
"How loong did yoou haave feelings fooor mee Aloha?"  
"For a very long time"  
"Whyyy didn't youu teeel mee?"  
"Cause I didn't know if you felt the same"  
"Weell noow youu doo"  
"yup and I'm glad" as the two snuggled to sleep


	2. Emp x Gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh no comments yet... oh well

After a bit of turf Gloves decided to get some Crusty Sean's so he got a veggie Seawhich and sat at a nearby table. He soon saw a gold color flash by and he wipped his head around to see Emperor strolling by in a hoodie. He stood up and tapped Emp by the sholder which must have scared him cause he looked as if he was about to punch him in the face. They both stood there for a moment before Emp cleared his throat  
"Ah.. s..sorry about that" which surprised Gloves since he thought that the king never stuttered. Just because of that sutter Gloves decided to ask  
"Hey Emp, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"Dude you like never stutter. What's wrong?"

 

Emp stood silent being confronted by his pawn but also his crush. "I said nothing."  
"Ok sorry if it was sensitive." he said as he put his hands up in a defensive way. "Anyway how was your day?"  
"Horrible"  
"Why?" Now Emp was on the brink of tears. His favorite pet bird which was emerald green like Gloves(thats why he liked it cause it reminded him of Gloves) He replied in a quiet squeaky voice "My favorite pet died..." Now Gloves had a look in his eyes pity. Emp then ran as fast as he could away from Gloves too heartbroken to even see where he was going. He ended up over the fence in a green area where there was vegetation everywhere. Emp sat at a base of a tree and cried, his depretion overtaking his senses not even thinking straight and all that filled his mind was a blearing noise. 

 

Gloves caught up with Emp who was not on the ground crying his eyes out. Gloves sat next to him and Emp clung to Gloves as if it was the end of the world. Gloves knew how Emp felt, knowing that his pet died.  
"Hey Emp I know how you feel. I lost a pet too. It was a sun gold bird that had the sweetest chirp. I miss him now and then but you gotta be strong and know that the bird is in a good place." Emp sniffled before mumbling a thanks. After a few minutes he tapped Emp tapped Glove's arm.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to show you something."  
"Yeah what?" Emp slowly pulled the sleave of his arm up and there were cut on his arm and few scars.  
"What happened?"  
"I happened"  
"You did this to yourself?"  
"Yup"  
"Why?"  
"All the pain and stress I've been feeling lately lead me to this. Prince figured out what had happened and told he to stop but I didn't" Gloves was shocked that the king would do such a thing. Gloves tried to think of something to say but couldn't.  
"And while were at the personal section might as well say, I've been crushing on you for a while Emp. Ever since we met at the moutian" Emp was slighty shocked to hear this. Emp kissed Glove's cheek and said "You'll always be my little bird" as they layed down next to eachother till the sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im posting this at 0:20 (12:20) lol


	3. I Will tickle some one if they pull my pants down

Goggles looked for Rider in the square.. target acquired. Goggles ran at full speed toword him and stopped just behind him ready to pull his pants down when  
"I know your there so don't pull down my pants" too late as Goggles pulled down Rider's pants. Now Rider was getting tired of this so he grabbed Goggles arm and dragged him all the way back to his house wher Rider put him on the bed. Goggles knew that they were dating but what was Rider doing. Rider tied Goggles hands and started to tickle Goggles Goggles started to laugh and scream and tried to get Rider to stop but he wouldn't. Finally after one minute Rider stoped leaving Goggles with tears in his eyes breathing heavily.  
"Well? did you learn your lesson or do you want more?"  
"Ha ha heh yeah. But could you untie me?"  
"Oh ok" and Rider untied Goggles who quickly grabbed Rider and snuggled with him. Rider started to get sleepy so he got in a comfortable position and with Goggles on his chest anf Goggles turned into squid form as they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a half request from an anon so please finish it thx


	4. Skull x Aviators

"Okay Skull just a cup of sugar should do it" Skull being the rebellious child put in one and a bit more sugar getting a sigh from Aviators. They were baking a cake and Avi was teaching Skull who was probably gonna forget. Avi was busy stirring the batter while Skull was making the frosting and cream.  
"I'm one with the cream!"  
"Okay now we wait for the batter to cook." they sat in silence as they watched funny Squidtube videos. After a while with Avi laughing so hard he was crying and Skull cracking a laugh the batter was finally done.   
"I'ts done Skull. Now for the batter." they quickly put on the batter( namely Skull ) and got the cake finished in no time. It was a strawberry short cake and the smell was intoxicating. They each got a slice and were starving before making the cake so they dug in. Skull finished his slices first (duh) and Avi saw a bit of cream on his face and wiped it off. "Oh yeah Skull. Why did you ask for a cooking lesson with me? We had on last week" Skull cleared his throat before answering. "Its because I wanted to hang with you and..."  
"And?"  
"I like you" now Avi was speechless. He was Skull's best friend but this answer was still unexpected.   
"Umm >///< I like you too" and kissed Skull. He Tasted Like Cake  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Anyone else? or are you too shy?


	5. Glasses x Hachi

It was a blissful evning and Glasses came back from turfing with his team. It was a stressful day with Goggles being late and ALL OF THEM were unfocused. He hoped that his partner would make his day. As he walked into the house he saw Hachi reading some manga.

"Hey Hachi, whatcha reading?  
"Hmm? Oh! It's about a guy who has a special book that has an ingredient for an explosive bomb and * he also had a gf that he probbly cares for and he infiltrates a castle totake the book back and* ---"  
"I'm gonna have to stop you there. I can't understand a thing your saying."  
"Oops sorry." he had rambled the last part of the story in octoese and not inklish.  
"It's okay thats what I like about you. So cute!" Glasses exclaimed making Hachi flush.  
"Thank you. Your cute too." and now it was Glasses turn to flush. 

They spent the rest of the 19 ( 7 ) o'clock watching movies with eachother. After that Hachi made ramen and they ate dinner. Hachi got his manga and they both went to their room with a soft click of the door. In the room they sit on the bed Glasses leaning on Hachi who was reading his book out loud. He didn't care if he dubbed the characters voices and it was cringy. It was his bf and he was his dork. Hachi was reading his book when he felt a heavly breathing and a soft snoring. Glasses fell asleep. He slimed and softly kissed Glasses on the forehead. He carefully removed the glasses and layed down with Glasses hugging him as he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone kill me ;-;  
> I'm so sorry that this is so short  
> Anyone else ?


	6. Hurt

Aloha stumbled away. His body hurting as if all of shell's fire was burning Aloha. He was caught up in a rainstorm. Good for fish bad for 'lings. The water was soaking his shirt as he was slowly falling asleep into a dreamless nightmare. 

 

Army looked out of his window. The rain was still going on. As he was about to leave in the distince he saw a pink blurb fall. Worried that it was a person he went and got his umbrella (the one for rain and not turf dummy) and rushed outside. There he saw the one and only Aloha, in a puddle of ink. Army got him and managed to carry both Aloha and the brella all the way to his house. he there took Aloha's shirt off (blushing intensely ) and got his water burn equipment. 

Aloha drowsly woke to a beautiful face and the sweetse smile. "Are you the angel that cod sent me? Could I go see my parents?" He said before blacking out again.   
...  
...  
...  
It it took about an hour for Army to be finished and once he was done put Aloha in a Grey hoodie and let him sleep. Army in the mean time made some curry for the two of them if the other woke up. He started eating when he heard the creak of the door and choked to see Aloha already up. "What time is it?" Aloha murmered.   
"Uhh it's 20:00 (8:00) and I made some curry. Want some?" Aloha looked shocked  
"Where am I... oh." Aloha sat next to Army  
"Uhh thanks for saving my life ;>."  
"And thanks for calling me an angel." Aloha blushed.  
"Ummm oh yeah. About that... is that umm I've been crushing on you for awhile"  
"Heh. You look cute without your shirt.~"  
"HEY I thought that I was the flirter!" Aloha complained before kissing him and they both smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whos next i like your ideas!


	7. im bored ;-;

Aloha was in his room bored to death. Suddenl an idea popped into his mind. "Y'know what. Imma goona go surfing" He got his ssurfboard and yeeled at Army that he was going to the beach. That left a confused and stunned Army. 

 

Aloha arrived t the beach and placed his board down.

"Hey 'Loha!" Reconizing that voice he turned and saw Scuba. "Hey how are you?"

"Good how 'bout you" Aloha replied

"It's been so boring so I came here"

"Same man. " They walked for a while then found a spot where there were not many people. "Lets surf here"

"Why not?" They both ran towards the water they had a blast with Scuba falling off his board a few times ( and allow the future author explain. The theory I have is that if you go to normal water it won't hurt you. But they mix the water that are in the stages with an ink color that is white so that you get splatted when in the water.) After a hour and a half they took a break. Scuba had brought some water and they both took a drink. Aloha saw Scuba heating up. 

"Heyo Scuba you good?" Scuba looked up then flushed

"Yeah"

"Yhen why is your face red like that?" Aloha said with a smirk. 

"Cause I've never seen you with your shirt fully off" Aloha looked down then nearby. Oh he forgot about thet. "I could say the same for you~" which made Scuba flush more.

"Hey 'Loha I've ot something to dsay"

"Yeah?" Scuba fluhed more

"I like you alot. As in the love type you dummy." Which answered the question that Aloha was gonna ask. Aloha be the dork he is said"I don't liiike you… I love you~"As he kissed a happy looking Scuba at the sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danged auto correct keeps making mistakes


	8. OwO

He shouldn't be out here. With the beast. But they both couldn't help but falling in love. They're star crossed lovers. Aloha was in a dark room with another man. he couldn't make out the others face but he knew his features. Strong body. A soft mask that covered his mouth but was shoved down to kiss him. Aloha loved him and nothing could stop it. They were different. They had different colors. Aloha was pink and the beast was purple. The other was masculine while Aloha was feminine. The Pink and the Cyan were aagainst he Orange and the Purple. this was for land. Aloha argued multiple times that they could just share the land the the Ones refused. 

"Hey sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"Whats your name?"

"Aloha" He coud tell that the other smiled softly. "What a sweet sounding name. Makes sense for an angle like you ~" Aloha flushed but it was getting near the morning and Aloha needed to go 

"I need to go. They are waiting for me."

"Alright I still love you."

"Same" as the other kissed him as Aloha swam away. 

Aloha soon reached the villige where the Pink and the Cyan were. He went to they battle planning area where he was supprised to see the leader of the Orange Army and Purple Skull. Along with the Cyan leader Mask. Aloha sat on the apposite side of the Orange and Purple and asked some questions "Number one why are they here. Number two why didn't any one take them hostage and three what are you talking about?"

"About ending theee waar" The Cyan said. "Too much innocent blood shen over land. We were going to just heap all the land together and stop the fighting." The Orange said  
"But what made you change?" Aloha asked. The Orange and Purple looked down. The orange started to cry. My father just died from a wound that got very infected."

"I want to see my lover again." The Purple said Aloha thought for a bit then said "Where could I sign to stop this war?" The Orange wiped away the tears and passed a paper. There was a neat orange signuture a messyish purple and a messy cyan signuture. Aloha quickly signed it and now was showtime

 

A few days later the Purple and Aloha were with each other snuggling. They were very happy. They were now finally united no longer star crossed lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first book to reach 200 hits OwO


	9. UwU this will get interesting

Emperor walk along the streets in a hoodie and went over to the middle of the square. He was looking at the tower when a blue figure appears into his sight. Ah It's the leader of the blue team. He sees Specs with Goggles. Goggles being dragged. He carefully walks over to the Blue team base and stands at the doorway. He could see them having a meeting. He sees Specs in his cute dorky leaderish way. Specs notices Emp and Emp waves causing Specs to blush. "Let's start this meeting"

"Sure!"

"Alright"

"So what's the topic?" Specs starts to talk about special and wepons. "Hey Headphones. Do you want to try the Firefin?"

"Guess II'll give it a shot" (totally not a charger related pun)

"Great! Let's go to the training room!" Bobble exclaimed as they made their way to the training room with Emp following. 

\--------------~--------------------~------------------------~---------------------------~---------~  
After the traing session was done with Emp giving a few suggestions the meeting was done. Specs was the last to leave so Emp cornered him agaist a wall. Specs was flustered while Emp was very close to his face. Emp grabbed Specs chin and was smiling. "You look cute when your flustered~" 

"Ehhh?"

"And you were very brave to go one on one with me in the tournament . It was almost like flirting with a man way out of your league." Emp then kissed Specs in the lips which caused Specs to flush even more. Specs returned the kiss and soon they broke apart to catch their breath. "Do you want to hang out with me?~" Emp asked. "Uhh O-ok" as Emp carried Specs bridal style to the exit of the base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never seen a spec x emp before so owo also thank you for reading :3
> 
> also do you make the sentence like this "blah~" or like "blah"~


	10. OwO tenth chapter. Wheeze. someone say congrats

Agent 8 and 3 planned this for a long time. They were going on a vacation. They packed all what they needed but 8 was still panicked.  
"You good?"

"Yeah just...nervous." 3 was masculine and was bi. With a cute little scar over her right eye ( Her right is your left if you look straight at her) Her girlfriend was perfect. She was currentally in a sleeveless shirt with shorts. Eight was feminine and was skinny. Her metabolism was a bit fast but not that fast. She was energetic and was cute. Most guys who looked at her the wrong way woult recive a death glare from three. She was on a turtleneck sweater and in a skirt that went to her knees. They both went to the airport where they would go a place called "Inkopolis shore" It was a beach were different activities and stuff. They went to the airport boarding area and waited. Four was in the airport. Why? Cuz her other two girlfriends were here too. Four was in a hoddie with shorts and went too the boarding station. There she saw her other gfs. "Hey Eight. Hi Three." They both turned and smiled. ""Great now we could have a good time" As the speaker said that the flight to Inkopolis shore was ready. They got their luggage nd went on the plane Thank goodness that they gor first-class and that it was a three seat so they all sat next to eachother. They watched some movies that Three got played game and ate some snacks. Three and Four were on a plane before so they knew what to do poor Eight was scared out of her mind. For most of the first ride Three and Four had to calm her down. After a while they landed with a nauseous Eight and a jet laggedd Four and Three. But once they saw the veiw it all went away. They would spent some quality time with eachother as they all hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first book is sooooooo bad


	11. Wheeze. Im putting this at 00:26 (12:26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request. I like your guys ideas. So speak up. Go ahead

Another day of training and another day of hard work. Thankfully Army came to give the Blue team curry. After the match with them the straight man ( though not actually straight) Army loved making curry. Glassees sat nearest to the pot of curry. The delicious scent wafting over to him. Glasses had a crush on Army and always loved him but didnt have the guts to tell. Along at the table were Skull, Aoha, Mask, and the rest of the Blue team. Along with Sailoe-W Forge and Sailor-B. 

"The curry's almost done" Army mumbles to himself. "Now what do I need to add a little more zing to it.… Aha! Pinapple" 

As Army put down the spoon that he licked to taste the flavor. As Army turned Specs grabbed the spoon unknowing that Army licked it Lick the spoon. The tase was ok but neede something else. Seeing that Army turned back he pit the spoon back. Army seeing that he needed a new spoon got one and put the pineapples. Now it tasted better. 

"Is the cury ready yeeeeet?~" A sad Aloha asked. Looks like he really wanted it. "Just a few seconds" as Army poured it out. They all dug in. Being the neat eater Specs said that he was done and that it tasted really good. Army said thanks and put the spoon that he and Specs licked in his mouth. Specs reconizing the spoon flushed a bit and said that he would help clean up. "Oh thanks Specs" Which made him flush.   
.  
.  
.  
After they were all done eating they said goodbye and all complimented Army. After they were all gone Specs and Army went to Army's home to clean. They were washing the plated when Specs brought up a strange topic. 

"Hey do you know what its called when a person lickes a spoon then another person lickes it?"

"Yeah. Its called indirect kissing. Why?" 

"Cause i think that we did it." This news made both Army and Specs flush. Now Army was a bit shorter than Specs so Army pulled Specs down a bit and kissed him They both shared the kiss for a while before separating. A strand of spit connecting it. "Hiw long did you love me Specs"

"As once as I saw you" As they stayed like that. Hugging. 

 

Before Aloha screamed GAY and everyone saw what happened


	12. Im supposed to be sleeping. Guess not :T

Double Egg was walking along the street when he saw his target. Specs. The cute adorable dork. Double wanted him. Doulbe walked over

"Heu do you have a bandaid? Cuz I scraped my knee falling for you~"Glasses almost instantly flushed. 

"I-Umm-"

"Are you okay. I must have hurt falling from heaven~" Now Glasses was Blue (I think that Inkling flush depending on their color) And was looking down. Double continued to flirt with Glasses. 

"Aww. Your blue as a blueberry~" And Double Kissed Specs. " Andd you taste like on too. ~" The flirting game ccontinued they walked to Spec home. 

"Hey do you mind if i stay here? It getting dark" Specs smiled which made Double flush and pecked Double on the cheek "Anyhting for my awsome Boyfriend as the two walked in   
.  
.  
.  
"Now you owe me 20 bucks."

"Shut up Red. "

But you know Omega that I still love you"

"Yes. I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont need sleep. Im Awake like a caffinated mouse


	13. I needed to search up Red sole cuz I didnt know who she was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sombrastrike

Omega walked into a coffee hop. Not being able to sleep the last night needed this. She was in lone when she felt to hands grab her shoulders. "Hi Red." "How are you Omega love❤~" "Tired. Didn't sleep." "Aww. Why didn't you tell me. Omega kissed Red's forehead. "I didn't want to wake you up" Red hugged her in a position that would be seen that they were dating but also in a way that they could still walk. "Anyway. Vintage being the salty jerk needs you to get five more then come back Asap." "Tell him that it'll take like five minutes." Omega said before patting Red. . . . "What took you so long?" Vintage asked in an annoyed voice. "The line was very long and they guy in front of me ordered like ten coffees so yeah. Don't blame me." "Well. Let's start training.Omega. You practice on climbing walls with a full charge then releasing. Double egg. You train with me and practice dodging my shots. Red. You go with Omega and you will be the target. So dodge Omega's shots. Ok?" Everyone said yes and they got to it. "Heh. Hey did you know that Vintage still likes Skull?" Red said while dodging Omega's shots. "That's new info. Better pester him about it" They laughed as they both trained with eachother . . . "That's the end of training. See you tomorrow." Vintage said as they went their own ways. "Omega looked at her phone when someone tackeled her from behind. "Can I sleep in your bed?~" "Why?" "Cause it's more comfey than mine. " Sure. Maybe you'll help me sleep this time." As the two walked away. Holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down. Two more to go :D


	14. 4 and Marie I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love your requests!~

"HEY FOUR"

"Owww. That's my ear ;-;" Four was in the cuttle cabin. Chilling with Callie. Marie was target ppracticing and doing sick 360 no scopes like a cod. "Anyways. What do you need?"

"I found Marie's 'Agent Four factopidia' thing!" Now that caught Four's attention. "Really?"

"Shell yeah. Let's look in it." They opened the tab and they both looked onto the first page. 'Four is cute' … what? "This better not be a sick joke Cal"

"Its not I swear!" They looked futher into it and there was more and more of Four's turf war, ranked, and league along with parts of how cute and kind Four was.  
.  
.  
.  
Marie walked back to the cuttle cabin. Tired. When the cabin came to veiw she saw her phone being used by Callie and Four. 'Oh carp' She rushed over and saw that it was her 'Agent Four factopidia' "HEY!" as Marie snatched away her phone flushing. "Oh hiiii Marie~" Callie said with a smug grin. "Huh Marie. I didn't now that you felt like that for me~" Four said with a cute grin. "And those love messages were very cute" Now Marie was blushing. "Be quiet." "You could have just told me Marie." As Four planted a kiss on Maries cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any more?


	15. Im finally writing something at a reasonable time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. The title was going to be 'Flirting but Aloha is salty'

Aloha thanked the woman that handed him his shaved ice. It was a mildly hot day in inkopolis and he exits the store to run to the nearest crowd. He was hiding from someone that he was still salty about. 

"Heyo 'Loha" Sigh. 

"What the fu(nope) do you want?" Eging looked taken aback by a bit.

"Jeez calm down. Anyway I wanted to say-"

"Nope not listening" as Aloha got some earbuds and listened to music walking home. "Awww Aloha. Are you still salty?"

"Yes now go away" Aloha was no in the mood for this. He started to walk home while Eging followed him making comments and Aloha shushing him. But Aloha being smart made a detour to Emperor's home.  
.  
.  
.  
"Wait... This is my house. How the heck do you know where I live?" Aloha pointed at the huge gate that had the word Emperor it. "Yeah but why here."

"Cause this is your stop and not mine dummy."

"Did it hurt?"

"You mean when you hit me in the face with the clash to get a direct on me?"

"No when you fell from heaven" 

"I've heard all of those so go away" As Aloha started to walk away. "Hey. The reason your name is Aloha is cause you're as pretty as the sun there" Aloha sighed."What's your point. To use me as a flirting test or to bug me."

"Well you never let me finish earlier but I kinda have a crush on you and um I think your cute. Also Sorry for hitting you in the face." Aloha sat there for a moment. "I'm till salty but" Aloha walked over and kissed Eging "I will date you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Im done woth that. What else? 0wu


	16. Eight requests. Enough to last me a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Just to say. Im not going to take requests till im done with the one(s) im writing. Sorry

Specs returned to the Blue team's base. The knowledge of Aloha being a normal guy shocked him. He closed the door to have a warm body tackle him. 

"Hello Glasses. How was you sleepover" 

"It was fine Goggles. How was Bobble and Headphones?"

"They were okay. Although hey kinda missed you." Glasses removed himself from Goggles grip. "Anyway. What's for lunch. I'm starving"

"Oh right! I'll make Udon!" As Glasses took a seat while Goggles make the noodles.  
.  
.  
.  
"It's ready!" Goggles poured it out and they both ate. It was really good. "Anyway. What do you want to do?" Hmmmm."Let's go to the park."

"Ok!" They both stood iup abd went out the base. They made thier way to the paark. Stopping to get snowcones. "It's sooo hot" Goggles complained. "Maybe of you didn't wear that jacket then you wouldn't be hot

"But I like it" As they walked through the park.   
.  
.  
.  
"Ahn Specs" As Specs licked Goggles neck. Goggles pushing Specs away "Sorry but your really sweet" Specs wiped his mouth of the blue liquid. "Anyway we should be getting back. The sky is getting darker"

"Fine. But don't bite anyone without permission"

"Heh sure" as they walked back to their base.(I see you over there you dirty minded freaks. What were you thinking?)  
.  
.  
"Umm Goggles?"

"Yup?"

"Could I sleep with you?" Goggles smiled. He grabbed Specs arm and went to his room. They both plopped down on the bed "Well goodnight Glasses" Goggles said as he kissed Glasses on the cheek. "Same to you" as they both fell asleep. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheexe. 7 more to go. Also i like these notes. They give me a way to talk to the people that read this. ^w^


	17. Skull needs a hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fine. I know what you wnat. I'll force Bridgett into every video, Im serious! Lets get rid of Vian once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning to stop and end this book at chapter 40. So get your requests in! The end is near.

Skull woke up. 'Ugh. What day is it?' He looked at his squid phone. Ah. His birthday. A sigh came from him. He never liked birthdays. He got Something he wanted but not what he exactaly wanted. He got up from bed without his bandana and went down starirs.There was Avi and a huge cake. "Ah Skull you're awake!" "Where is everyone" "Well. Lets not dwell on that. But it's your bithday right?" "Ye but-" Avi smiled. Dang that was cute. "Then have some cake!" Skull gladly agreed and had some cake. "Hey Skull. When you're one I need to shpow yousomething." Skull nodded and Avi took his hand. "I'll be right back ok?" Skull nodded again. And Skull was left alone. A few minuets later Avi came back. "Did you like the cake?" "Ye" "Follow me" And Skull followed Avi. Out of the base . . . "Well here we are" Skull looked. It was the blie base. Avi opened the door to reveal. A very dark room. Now Skull was afraid of the dark so... "Can we not go in there?" "Its part of the birthday. I'll hold your hand" Thry walked in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "HOLY carp" Skull practicaly jumped backwards. There was gifts strewn everywhere. The S4 Blue team and practically everone else. . . . After the celebration Skull went back to the Purple base. "Hey Skull." It was Avi "Yea?" "What did you really want. I could tell." "A hug." Avi huged Skull. Skull lifted the sunglasses to reveal a mismatches eye color of Red and Blue. "I still love you" "Same here" TEAM CHAOS. I AM ON TEAM CHAOS. MY NAME IS AWEEBOS. I WILL BE IN THE FINAL SPLATFEST. I will see you. I cant express my happieness and gratitude for all of you fans and creators that helped grow Splatoon. Thanks. I'll see you on the battle field. I love you all and thanks. A shoutout to Sombrastrike and Stay fresh and Don't get cooked stay off the hook Nintendo :3#AgeofBridgett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliff hanger in the Age of Bridgett vid tho


	18. o yeah. Go Team Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a stickynote next to me to write what people requested.

"Hiya Glasses~" ugh. 

"Whaaaaat?" Specs was not in the mood for this. He was tired grumpy and stressed from the Finafest. It was time to head home and he was now being annoyed by Aloha. 

"Awww. Don't be like that~ Let's have some fun"As Glasses was dragged to a park  
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Specs"

"Yeah?"

"There's something on your hand" Aloha took Specs hand. 

"Oh" As Aloha intertwined their fingers "I'm holding your hand" This made Specs flush. He was not used to flirting. To be fair. Aloha was cute though. They chatted for a while. Not caring if they were in public or not.   
.  
.  
.  
"Hey Specs" Ok now hr was annoyed at full capacity. 

"If you don't shut the shell up then iI'll it you in the face with my brush"

"...I-"

"No I am not kidding. Not shut up and kiss me. " 

 

Which they did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first dawn. Next day


	19. Booyah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second dawn. Last push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing thee chapters are hard :T

Headphones went into the lobby. Going on her own was rare but she somethimes needed a day of her own. She went to the waiting room for all the player to join. While she was there she saw a familiar golden bun. When she looked it was N-pacer. The big screen said their names and the words battle ready. They both superjumped to the stage. 

Walleye Warehouse

Shaking off her ink next to her was N-pacer

"Having a day off too huh?" N -pacer asked. 

"Yes" as the announcer said go. They both went a sinping area, N-pacer taking the high ground while Headphones going to the ground. (Tbh I think that scopes make you less mobile but ok) They were splatting people on sight. After a minute the match ended and they got a whooping 72.0 to a 19.0. Headphones kept playing... and so did Pacer  
.  
.  
.  
After a few more rounds Pacer pulls aside Headphones. 

"Hey could I tryout your weapon?"

"Could I try yours?" They both exchanged weapons and went to the next battle. 

"Hey here's a tip. Use the scope only when you see an enemy. Or it'll be hard or you."

"Umm and a tip for you. You can hold your charge. So when you go under ink your need to hold the trigger for you to go out of ink and your charge will be yhere. Also. You have a limited amount of time" they both went thir seperate ways.  
.  
.  
.  
They were on seperate teams and Headphones team won. Although Headphones got 7 splates and Pacer got 7 as well. It was hard. Headphones exited and went to home when she felt an arm slung around her. Her weapon was being handed to her as well as taking the splatterscope

"Want a snack?" At the same time Headphones belly rummbles.. 

"So that's a yes." N-pacer goy a crusty seans. They ate and chatted before N-pacer just flatly said 

"I love you"

"What?"

"I lpove you" Headphones was embarrassed 

"I kinda like you too…" N pacer stood up and went to Headphones as kissed her forehead. 

"Gotta go. See ya!" That left a very flustered Headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you nintendo. Even if your internet is trash. You gave us a community with many colors and gave us a place to be us.. Thanks.
> 
> (Btw. Sombrastike(Can I just call you Sombra) Im not gonna delete your friendcode:3)


	20. I have four more requests to fufill but I had to make this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final and last. Good game Order. Thank you for playing. And thank you Nintendo for making this game. Please. Make a Splatoon 3. Stay Fresh and don't get cooked stay off the hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era

Marina sat at the seaside. Able to 'sea' the human statue(ha ha funny pun) It was the ending of the splatfeast and she wanted to visit the ocean once more. The breeze was the best. She loved to ocean and its beauty. It strange how octoling love the ocean breeze even if it could kill them if they got too close to the body of water.

"Hey 'Rina" She jumped. Startled. "Pearl! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk with you" Pearl plopped down next to Marina. "This is really it. The last splatfeast. The one that no one thought would be our last. Chaos vs Order. "

"Everyone thought it would be Marina vs Pearl or Off the Hook vs the Squid sisters." Marina joked. It was really the end. Too fast. She still wanted to be with Pearl and still have her life as a DJ. I'm really going to miss this place though."

"Same. I just wanted more time with the rapping and with you. Forever in our little area where splatfeasts would be every month. Where we would be having fun. and-" Pearl broke down. sad crying. Marinaa comforted Pearl. telling her about the past and all the happy things "We still could be with eachother and have fun " Pearl sniffed"But it wont be the same." they both sighed. and sat there with eachother for a while. "Hey 'Rina?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I've felt this crush after the third splatfeast. I felt bad and thats when things started to escalate."Marina was not supprised. She had loved the small Pearl ever since she helped her when she escaped the octarians. "Pearl"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if the world ended?"

""No"

"Cause ours just did" Marina said as she pecked Pearls cheek "But that just gives a new fresh start"

 

Hey all you splatooners. You're all awsome and epic and thank you all for the requests. I will stop at chapter 45 so thank you splatoon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But then a new chapter starts


	21. O fu-(GG to all the pepes that were in team order)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOYAH TEAM CHAOS and gg to team order

Half-rim pulls off Specs glasses. "Ack! What are you doing?"

"Looking at your glasses" Halfrim stared at the glases. They were like any other. Ecept there was a small 'spec' of bread(Im so funny) "Hey... you are aware that there is a peice of bread on it.. but maybe yhats just me" "Oh hey. There crumbs of bread. Thanks!" As he wiped the glasses. they both sat yhere before Half asked a question. " Do you remember not having to wear glasses?" "Kinda. I'd still have glasses though. I mean you could get eye surgery but I would rather just have these." "Same... Hey do you want to go see more glasses that are on sale?" "Sure!" they both stood and walked to Arowanah mall … … … "Hey look at these! They look like ski goggles." "Those are for peiple who want to skii but have glasses so yeah. " Specs put them down. "Hey do you want to go eat? Im starving" Half srugged. "Ok. There's going to be a match soon so lets watch." They grabbed their food and went to see two teams. One was Teal Green while the other was purple. After a few skirmishes the purple came out victorious. Oh so evryone thought. While the purple was distracted one of the teal green members manages to get past the Purple and turf alot. and that was enough for a comeback. The Teal Green won by five percent."Wow that was close." "How did the pirple not notice." "I think that they were too busy on offence" "Anyway. Lets go." They both went out of the mall."Uhh Specs" "Yeah?" "I like you and … uhh I think your cute so yeah. "Why didnt you tell me earlier" as Specs grabbed Halpfrims chin "I could have kissed you sooner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still gonna play splatoon tho(also im not editing this. If you want to make a book where its this but edited then go ahead)


	22. Yes Eging can read yes

"Is the camra ready?"

"Just a sec... Yup its ready!"

"Hello veiwers! Emp and I are gonna read fanfic about us two!" Emp was siting next to Eging and was staring at the screen. They were gonna answer a question every time they read one

"We are gonna cover Ao3, Fanfic. com and wattpad and alot more. Also we will answer a question after evey fanfic we read so yeah!" 

"Our first site is Wattpad. This ones about dating"  
.

 

.  
"Hey! Not that bad"

"Yup. It was faily decent"

"Ok first question. 'Are you two dating?' Yes we are!" Emp was kissed on the forehead and they scrolled to the next one

"This one is from Ao3 its about me not coming home early and you making me mac and cheese at like 4" . . "Emp are you ok?" Emp was close to dying. This was so much like the week before."Dude this s exactly like the time when you made me mac n cheese except you burnt it"

"Hey its not my fault that i put it in the oven for too long!" Eging pouted."Anyway next question. 'What are your favorite foods?' well for me its eggs and for Emp its spaghetti."

"The next book is on Ao3 as well. It dosent really give an explanation on what it is but lets read it anywasy."

…  
"Oh my god" Emp stood up and ran out of the room while Eging was trying to calm the chat down. "Umm were gonna go to a break so sit tight kay?" as he put the stream on hold. "Why did that one have to be about us having sex?" Emp walked back in "We are never fu(Aww you thought but nah not now) doing that again"

"Agreed…" as they both sat there trying to erase that from their minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didnt write this on a phone which is very hard to do nooo


	23. Ffffffuuuuuuuuuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. What are your favorite foods? Help a writer out here ㅠ◇ㅠ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a youtuber is streaming and for them its like jfj for them be like @(insert youtubers name) please go to sleep

Mask sat back. He was finally done. He made an animation for one of his online friends. It was the oh hi thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of garbage thing.

"Hey Mask are you done?"

"Yes Bobble"

"Yay now we could go on our date!!" Oh. 

"Where should we go?" They stood there for a while thinking. "Let's go to the Reality Restaurant."

"Ok" they both left the building.

.

.

.

They both sat in the restaurant. The silver chandler on the roof. It had a pastel scene. All the colors looked faded and it was beautiful. "What should we get?"

"How about... Pho(pronounced fu by far the best noodles l've eaten. Fight me) it tasted really good."

"Sure" They both ordered Pho. Mask stared at Bobble."Whats wrong Masky?"

"You look cute"

"Thanks!" They both sat there for a while waiting for their food. After a few mini conversations the food came and they ate."So Mask"

"Yeah?"

"How is your youtube channel going?" Mask wasn't asked this question before and kinda spazed out. "Uhh its going really well. And um only a few more subcribers till I reach one million."

"Oh that great. Maybe I could play with you sometimes. I am good at gaming too!"

"Sure" They finished up their food and went back home. "Hey Bobble?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's kinda hard to tell you this but" Mask leaned forward"I love you" as they kissed with the sunset behind them

(Mask speaks normaly outside of battles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I tried to write 'food' the first suggestion when I typed 'f' was 'friend.'
> 
> "Do you want some friends?"


	24. Requested by apple_m00n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im a forgetful person so i write all my ideas on a postit note and stick them on a wall T^T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Imagine if somone clicks the entire works button...

Skull was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do. Playing turf was boreing. Winning constantly was getting old. Even if one of the members disconnected they wouldd still win

He walked around the square to find Mask. That reminded him. What was under it? He texted Mask to go to the S4 base. He replied with a sure and saw Mask make his way over. He himself made his way over to the base and opened the door to find (Aloha![No not you. How are even here!?! scram!)] Mask on the floor.

"...Mask. What are you doing?"

"Playing games. What else? Anyway. What did you call me here?"

"Cuz I'm bored and I want to see what's under your mask."

"No. Unless you can beat my high score on 'The Squid Dash: The fresh maker' in the arcade then yeah. If not well... we'll see." Skull started to sweat. That was the hardest game in the world and Mask was the best gamer in the world (There was a champion ship and Mask won it so it's not opinion)

"Fine deal!" They shook hands and made their way to the arcade

.

.

"Well. Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Ya know. Once you do this you can't go back right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. Take it easy and tell me when you want to stop." Mask pushed in the coin and 5he game started

.

.

Two hours later Mask found Skull face down on the machine sleeping. He sighed and picked up Skull and carried him to the S4 base. An hour or two later Skull wake up. He couldn't even get past the first stage and when he saw the score it was 99999999999999999. The most that Skull 's gotten was 725.

"Well you lost so what I wanted was this." He covered Skull's eyes and Skull felt a kiss on the lips

"You could have just asked me to close my eyes."

"Didn't trust you" Mask pulled his Mask over his face again and uncovered Skulls eyes.

"Oh yeah and one more thing"

"Yeah?"

"In the next match you have that's not ranked and you have to be solo you have to squid bag the first person you kill and have to squid bag that person only"

"WHAT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO hi~ How are yall doing?


	25. Better sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now. I can take more requests so hit me with all you've got

Headphones was starting a new match all by herselr. She looked around to see who she was playing with. An arospray, a roller, and a slosher. 

Unknowingly there was Skull on the other side. They both went to the high points in the stage (Walleye warehouse) and started to snipe.

Headphones did a 360 and did a triple which the other team mates booyahed to her before one got splatted. Headphones looked up and saw that Skull was on the other side. She tried to splat him but what he had didn't have the scope this time so he went under the ink and splatted her. She was cool and all till he started to squid bag her.

"What the heck?" And so it went on. They both splatted each other and squid bagged each other.   
.

.

.

After the match they both had the other side's ink on them. Supprisingly Headphones team won by 0.5 percent. She sighed. "Hey" she turned and it was Skull.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry about the squid bag. I lost a bet and the first person I sniped would be squid bagged."

"Who did you lose to?" He pointed to behind him and there was Mask. "One second" as Skull excused himself. She saw him walk over to Mask and shook him like crazy. She knew that Skull was strong but not that strong. He returned to talk with Headphones. "Anyway that 360 no scope was epic. I pulled that off only once and unintentional. Did you do that on purpose?" (Very out of context but after the shaking Mask walked away very 'Shook')

"Yeah"

"Dang maybe you are the better sniper"

.

.

.

They talked for a long time before having to leave. "Well I gotta go. Bye Headphones" Headphones smiled and pecked Skull on the cheek which made him flush. "Don't worry. Your always my number 1 sniper"

(Again I apologize. I forgot to post this. So sorry ㅠnㅠ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST REALIZED THAT I DIDN'T POST THIS SO SORRY! ㅠ^ㅠ


	26. Requested by SombraStrike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Ive been busy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma gonna be away for a while and I feel like crap so slower upoads till I say that they are getting faster. Btw when I upload the next chapter is when Im back so yea. Have a good day night whatever!

Specs sighed. He was preeeetty winded. He and Hatchi were finishing up the other stations to clear of the octolings. He and Hatchi sat next to eachother with Nana Afro and Pony were standing. Specs dozed off and was leanng against Hatchi which made him blush a bit.

"Heya Hatchi. Looking like you have a crush!" Pony joked

"Umm not i-its uhhhh... ep" Hatchi was really red now

"Wait what? Your acutally crushing on him? He Afro! Nana! Guess who's gay~" Hatchi covered her mouth... too late.

"Hatchi's gay!" Nana was first. Then Afro.

"Oh yeah. Hatchi. When did you start to crush on him?"

"When did you know Afro?"

"I've seen the way you look at him. Anyway... Explain"

" Uhh. Well the time he came was when he first came. He looked cute..."

"Love at first sight!" Nana exclaimed

"Shuu. He's getting to the good part" Pony said

"Umm and well the more we went the more I fell more in love I guess... He dorky smart and cute."

"So what are you gonna bang hi-muff" Afro had his mouth covered by Nana

"Dont ruin his precious pure mind" Nana whispered in his ear. Specs suddenly grabbed Hatchis shirt and kissed him "I didnt know you loved me too Hatchi"

"You heard the entire thing!!?"

"Yup and It was cute as hell"

"SHIP" Nana and pony screamed fangirling

Also. when the 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy siht im dying


	27. Imma go jump off a 2 inch high book ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks away for 4 days. Comes back "O doshfvn. I'd dowhsh what????????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sombra. Did you forget about this one? ○w○

*Pop*

 

*psh*

 

*shp*

Headphones and Glasses were in the training room. They were practicing on the dummmies. Goggles occasionally dropped by to watch and pretend to be a dummy so that they could have the same experience on an actual person. 

 

"Hey Glasses. Want some water?" 

 

"Sure!" They both sat down. They started to chat about many things like Goggles pantsing and how to fix it. They also talked about hairstyles, more weapons and ranked. Headphones stood up 

 

" _Well_ I'm going to still practice. The holding charge thing is pretty new to me so yeah. Could you help out? I think that you could just move around and, well, pretend to be a opposite side player."

 

"Uhhh.  _Sure?_ "

 

"Thanks!" She rushed off to get her weapon. Specs just stood there. Too much off a wussy to tell Headphones his feelings for her. A bit later they were Specs was running around to avoid Headphones shots. She was really good at aiming. He was already hit 6 times.  While he was avoiding her shots he tripped so they were in a *Specs tripped and fell on Headphones and his face was close to hers* position. Headphones and Specs were both blushing. Specs leaned in.

.... They could stay for another hour... can't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write the one you recently requested next uwa.


	28. "bro its like 00:00(12:0 am) shouldnt you be asleep?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay. another book im posting at like midnight =-=

"Aw sh(Imma yoink the 'it' cause this is kid friendly) here we go again..." Eging was paired up with Glasses from the idiot team. [Hey w-we're not idiots>:(] He was doing Grizzco because he wanted a shwaffle but didnt want to use money. He was also paired with two other people called Haley and Aweebos. 

"Hey Eging." Eging turned pale. 'Frick. He noticed me...'

"Heeey Specs. How's it going?"

"Eh. I was bored so I came heere." Eging turned away 'FOR FUN? Jeez' Eging thought 'In this? THIS IS NOT FUN' As the ding of the bell rang. To signal that they were ready.  
.  
They arose from the ink. The were on the Marooner's Bay. Eging had the slosher and Specs had the splattershot. The others had a charger and an inkbrush

"Aww man. I got a shooter" Specs sighed. "I'm not good whith these>-<." But being with Eging. oh ho it was worth it. Specs started to take out chum and cohocks when a mario cart slamed right into him. He fell and started to tumble. He was close to getting splatted when the mario cart stopped. Up above was Eging sloshing down onto the Cart. After a few more sloshes and the cart busted. Specs them grabbed his gun and shot the tail and three goden eggs appered. Eging jumped down and grabbed one and helped Sceps up.

"You good?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks alot!" 'oh heck... why did I stutter?' Specs grabbed an egg and made his way to the basket. He plopped the last egg in and the time was up. First wave 29 eggs. Nice

.

.

.

It was the final round and it was glowflies. Eging got a splat charger while Sceps got the inkbrush. The flies were surrrounding Eging but Eging was complete trash at aim. So he missed most of his shots.. The flies moved onto the one with the splattershot and the Chum made quick work of her. They moved into everyone else and soon there was only Specs. He was running awayand evreyone was yelling help. Specs not thinking threw a bomb in the direction of the screaming. He revived one. They got more eggs in and soon had the quota.

" Ok!" as they walked away toward the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is coming. you know what that that means ¬w¬ SLOWER UPDATES!!YAY
> 
> (holy heck im so sorry ;-;)


	29. School is starting T^T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering. Who has read all my books? Just a wonder... not a challange to read them or anything...

Rider checked his phone. It was 12:00. The blue team should arrive around... ah. There they are.

"Hey."

"Hi Rider!!!"Goggles exclaimed jumping and hugging Rider making them fall to the ground.

"GET OFF!" as the two tussled for a while before Goggles had a bump and Rider stood up.

"Anyway. Let's train. You guys need to learn to weild different weapons." Rider out of the cornor of his eye saw Glasses staring at him. Huh strange.

…

Specs held the charger and was having trouble hitting any target. Gogglrs had a blaster, Bobble had a Shooter, and Headphones had a Roller. He started to aim at the slowest target and missed.

"Need help?" Glasses turned to see Rider

"N-no I-I'm fine!" Glasses stuttered slightly flushing. Rider thankfully did not see but sighed and slapped his face.

"Sir you missed the slowest moving target. Let me help." Rider grabbed Glasses arm and helped Glasses into a good position.

"Now this isn't a scope so you have more area to see. Make sure to look at the cornors of your eyes. Now focus and see its moving left? Try and aim a little left for that one. For the fastest alot more left. Got it?"

"Y-yes"Glasses whole face was light blue. He shook it off and tried again. This time he actually hit it

"YES!!"

"Nice now-"

"Hey Rider! Think fast!" as a cone was thrown at his head.

"GOGGLES GET THE HELL OVER HERE!!" Glasses giggled this was a very fun day~

…

"Uhh Rider thanks for teaching me"

"No problem. But do you have a fever? Your face is kinda flushed" Rider was concorned while Glasses looked at his wrist and said

"Wow look at the time! Gotta go!" Rider grabbed Glasses arm just as he was about to dash away.

"What's wrong?" Glasses was really turning blue.

"I-I uh I-I'm Gay!" Glasses covered his mouth."I mean I uh"

"Shush" Glasses shushed up "Pardon but what happened?"

"Im gay"

"For whom?"

"You" Rider stared for a moment before pulling Glasses closer and giving a kiss. "Lets hangout sometime. How about Arowana mall at two?" Glasses was in shock and managed to stammer a yes.

"Nice. Don't tell anyone about this though.~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if AO3 gave you money for writing books ôvõ


	30. school sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literly searched up flirty comments for this book

Scpecs fell on the ground. He had just finished his warmup (My warmup is salmon run till 1200 points then turf then ranked) and was heading into turf. But he made a wrong turn and ended up at ranked  
"Wrong turn? Oh wait nothings wrong with your fine arse body" Specs turned to see Inkfall  
"Whots wrong. Dont want me seeing your fine as-"  
"SPECS!!!" Goggles ented the room and made his way to Specs "O hey Inkfall!" Inkfall nodded and backed away. "Huh I guess we're doing ranked!" Specs nodded thinking about what Inkfall said  
.  
"Dududud hey hey! They managed to win the match by one point cause of overtime. Specs On the top with 15 Splats. Specs ink color was still orange so when he went outside he was a strange ink color  
"Hey are you a tangerine cause damn your a cutie" Specs flushed and turned back to blue "Hey no fun" It was Inkfall again.   
"What?"Was Inkfall flirting. Specs quickly walked away leaving a very detrmind inkfall  
.  
Spec had to get some groceries and so went to Makke mart. They were haveing a battle there. He looked at the players and there was Inkfall again!  
"Hey Specs. Want to see me down the isle" Specs flushed again this time he ran away "Aww not a flity type huh"  
.  
Specs headed home and was stopped by Inkfall   
"I dont k now whats better. My art or your face" Specs tried to get by Inkfall but was stopped by Inkfall. And it was that moment when he realized that Specs was taller than him.  
"I love you. But Im guessing that you dont feel the same way... I just wanted to say that" Specs grabbed Inkfall and hugged him  
"Stop showing off. We all know that you're attractive" This time Inkfall flushed  
"Shuddap" Specs laughed They both knew what would happen next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame school for the lack of updates


	31. Sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. Writer's block and life stalled me

It would be fun they said. It's gonna be a blast they said. Specs thought as he stood at the front door of the S4's home. I was your average mansion with three stories and a room for each. Specs gulped as he knocked on the door. The Inkling form will probable hold up for a while before he lets out. He can't hold it in his sleep which that's why he told his friends. They promised to not report him to anyone. Specs shivered, he's seen news about krakens being killed or arrested when everyone else saw them as normal people. Apperentally for them being different. Army was the preson that welcomed him in. "Thank you for coming over!"

"No worries" as he walked in. They were playing truth or dare. 

"Hey Specs join us!!!" Goggles and Bobble yelled. Army and He sat down and started

"Army truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you think that krakens are really that bad?" This stirred a silence and they all just sat there for a while. 

"No. I belove that the goverment is making a mistake. They are normal peoole like us. That's just like killing octolings and arresting them.." Army stated

"Oh yea. Speaking of krakens" Aloha piped "There's a protest with millions of inklings and octolings that are saying that krakens shouls have a right. Octoling especially." They all started to blabble off. Talking about political things. 

"Hey It's getting kinda late" Goggles yawned. So they were assinged rooms. Specs being with Skull. 

"Uhh where's the loo?" Specs asked

"At the end of the hallway"

"Thank" as Specs ran to the bathroom. He changed to his kraken form, sweat going down his face. He stood there for a moment gathering power and changing back  
.  
.  
.  
"Goodnight!" Googles said getting a chorus of goodnights back.Specs was already in his pjs and had Bobbles hat to wear when sleeping. He climed into the king sized bed and made it so his back way facing where Skull were to be sleeping. He closed his eyes and thought about the day's past events to help him fall asleep. But what he didnt know is that he forgot to put on the hat. Skull stared in shock. Kraken. A. Friggen. Kraken. 

"Specs?"

"Yesh? What's up" Specs drowsley said. Not knowing that his hat was off

"Are you a Kraken?" Skull was in pure panic. He's heard stories about Krakens killing inklings. Specs touched the top of his head. Feeling the smooth feel of his tentacles.

"Ahh! No wait please I..I can explain!" Specs tried turning into his inkling form but Skull wasn't fooled.

"I'm not that stupid. So Explain" Skull growled. For a moment he heard wimpering then crying.

"P..please do...don't call the cops please" Specs was begging for his life. He didn't want to die He didn't Want to die...

...

"I'm not. Please. Explain" Skull sat next to Specs which caused Specs to flinch away.

"Umm. Well" Specs took a deep breath to stop the hiccuping. "I was born a kraken with my mom and pops being krakens too. Instead of teaching me how to walk and talk they taught me how to change to look like an inkling and then the other stuff. They managed to keep it up for a while till a turfing incedent happened." Specs started to tremble and trying his best not to cry. Skull hugged Specs telling him to go on. "My Mom was hit in the face with a splat bomb causing her to turn to a kraken. My dad tried to help her but..." Specs wimpered "They were both killed on the spot... thrown into the ocean..." Skull felt pity. Being thrown into the ocean ment that the would never reincarnate. Never have another chance. They both sat there Specs crying and Skull comforting. They both fell asleep.  
.  
The next few weeks where the S4 getting used to Specs being a kraken. After a month however off the hook made a brodcast. Pearl was a kraken. and now finally Krakens were no longer hunted. Specs went to Skull and hugged him. He's not longer in hiding.

(Shoot this is long. Again sorry for the long wait. Btw I think that if a woomy nyges oomi or veemo dies then if their bodies still exist then they can renincarenate. But if thrown into the ocean well then bye bye )':)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who dislikes school?


	32. Preserver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the Im-not-updating-alot I havent gotten many requests and i was in a huge writer's block

Mask stared at the edge of the dock. There was a railing but short enough to climb. He was ready to jump.   
"Hey Mask!!" He turned. The party animal was there. "Whatcha doin'?" 

"Staaaaaareing at the waaaater. Why?"

"Just wondering. Anyway did you heard about Starfish Main stage and the glitch that goes with it?" They both stood there talking for a while distracting Mask."Hey its getting late. I'm gonna crash, k?"

"Yeaaah. Bye" Mask left. Forgetting about the jump  
\-----------  
They met there every week. Mask falling for the other slowly. Aloha would always find a way to make him smile. They would talk about the most random things they couldnt talk with anyone sane. They were very connected and played league with eachother. Skull and Army don't know so they both just assumed that they were dating.  
On the higher level they were they just didnt want to say that they were.   
"Hey Alohaaaaa."

"Yeah?"

"What do you thiink that woud happen when we die" Aloha stood there. 

"I think that" Aloha jumped on the railing "I'm about to figure it out" Aloha pushed Mask away from the railing as he jumped off. Mask jumped and managed to catch him. "Let me go you buffoon! Cod let me just die" Aloha struggled Mask wouldn't let go. Mask pulled Aloha up with a bit of effort and managed to get him in a hug position so he couldn't get out. 

"I already loooost someone important. I'm not losing another." They stayed there for a while . The weather was cloudy so not many were out.   
"Mask. You care for me?"

"Yeeees"

"Heh. And here I thoufght that you were the depressed one." They both sat as the edge of the dock.


	33. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven universe au :D  
> Aloha is Rhodochronite and has his gem on his back  
> Emperor is Ametrine and has his gem on his cheek

Ametrine walked out of the shelter. Rhodochronite, or preferred as 'Aloha', and he belonged to a gem called Jageite. He stood at the front of the building waiting for something or anything to come by. His weapons were two daggers that he could roll and poof gem easily. 

After an hour or so he saw a shadow inside of the building. It was the dark time of the night so he couldnt see who it was. He followed the imposter to the ladder, daggers in hand. He followed the shadow to a corner when he turned he was attacked from behind and was poofed. 

~~~ 

Aloha sighed. he waa relieved when he poofed that gem. Making a small light sourse 

he looked who it was and, oh, it was Ametrine. The one Aloha called Emperor since he acted so high and mighty. That was his nickname for a while. He put Ametrine in a bubble and carried him to their destination 

~~~ 

Aloha made it to the roof. There he could see thousands of colonies and stars. He absolutely loved stars. They were so bright and beautiful. He put Emperor down along with his weapon, a 'gun' they were still new and had very low aim. He un-bubbled Emperor and stood there watching the stars. He was so ensnared by the stares that he didn't realize that Emperor as un-bubbled. 

~ 

Ametrine started to reform and the light wasnt bright enough to make a noticeable factor. Once he finished he looked aroung to see 'Aloha' 

"Hey!" Aloha jumped and turned. Shoot. 

"Hey Emp. How's it going" 

"You know how it is going. You dare poof one of your comrades?" Emp yelled. 

"Calm down. And look up." They both looked up. Emp had never seen so many planets and stars. They both stood there looking up 

"Anyway. Let's go" Emp flushed worries about Aloha 

"Aww worried?" Aloha asked kissing his gem "I'll be down soon~" Aloha tenderly spoje as the two sat there till morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late at night work again TwT


	34. I BARLEY WATCH A HAT IN TIME PLAYTHU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK What hat in time is so im just winging this. Sorry <:]

Army and Aloha were just chilling at the train. They were yelling and arguing on what kind of movie they should watch. 

"Western movies are better"

"Naw. They're for babies. The sci-fi's better ya dummy"

"Well F(Sigh)k you" Army replied. Being extra stingy. 

"Watch it" Aloha glared at Army and the two had a glare contest before Army looked away. They sat there for a while in silence with a very annoyed Army and a smug Aloha. 

"Look, we only have enough money to go to one movie so let go to" Army sat there thinking of something that would make them both happy. 

"Romance!" Aloha yelled. "Do you like romance?

"Its an ok for me. And for you. So yeah le-"

"Lets go!!" Aloha interrupted 

"Fu:)ing Aloha!"

…  
They both sat down on a couch Aloha lazing around while Army put the movie in. They watched the entire movie holding hands. Aftee the movie ended Aloha stood up and kissed Army. 

"Thanks for letting me crash" and left. Army smiled. Maybe he isnt hell at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> existance and life is hard... can anyone relate?


	35. I still dont know ahit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effing heck. I cant look at a hat in time. IM TOO LAZY >:(

Mask stood near the fountian at the park. He was doing nothing in particular untill Bobble comes up. He sighed, what did she want after all she is very annoying sassy and cute. 

"-Hello? Earth to Mask??" Mask looked and Bobble was right in front of hum. "Well arent you gonna say hi?" Mask quietly mumbled a hi and looked away, a slight flush coming onto him. 

"Do you want to go paly whack a mole?" Mask asked. The theme park was nearby anyways. 

"Sure!" She skipped the whole way. 

"Hey. Dont you think it'll be funny of the moles were real?" Bobble looked at him with a look of horror

"NO!" As they were walking a man from behind and grabs Bobble by the wrist and pulleed her back, Bobble yelling out a supprised yelp. Mask turned as saw the man dragging Bobble away. Mask crept up to the man and put a hand on his sholder

"Hey buddy." Mask said in a growl "What do you think your doing?" Mask squeezed his arm a bit harder "What would happen if you insides turned to outsides?" The kidnapper shivered "That's what will happen if you dont let go" The attacker ran off Leaving a tied up Bobble. 

"Thank you Mask!" Bobble exclaimed after getting un bonded. " Who know what would have happened if you didnt hear me?" Bobble clung onto Mask. 

"N-no problem" Bobble then proceeds ti peck mask on the cheek. 

"Your my hero?" and they had a rest of a fun day holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry ;-;


	36. You dont bake a parfait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw a parfait is yogurt with granola crumbs strawberrys and other stuff.

It was a nice day and Skull was headed toward Alohas house. Y'know the one with glitter renting it. Anywho Skull arrived at Alohas and hit the door with his head, the best way to knock, and Aloha opened the door when Skull was about too knock again ,exept with his hand, almost hitting Aloha in the face. Aloha dodged and stood back straight again when Skulls hand moved.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Help me bakeeeeeeee"

"Now what do you want to make this time?"

"A parfait" Aloha looked at Skull for a second...before laughing his guts out

"Skull.. haha- you dont *Snicker* bake parfaits" Aloha wiped his tears whileSkull looked with a questioning look

"You dont?" 

"Let me show you" As they both went in the house.   
~~~  
"Ngh Aloha"

"What?~"

"Thats enough"

"Fine. Anyway here are the ingredents" Aloha had made a deal that if Skull wanted the ingredents he would take some blood. The parfait had strawberry yogurt, candy chunks, sweet strawberry syrup, and a whole lot of strawberries. "Oh yeah!" Aloha exclaimed as Skull was leaving "Thanks!" As Aloha planted a kiss on Skull and waving goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a parfait with no yogurt once


	37. Whats this game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Aloha finally get gud or will Mask still be better

"Aghhh" Aloha yelled. It was the gazillionth time he lost. 

"ufufufu, looks like someone's salty" Mask laughed. "So what next?"Aloha scrolled through the games Mask had. There were so many and Aloha never played them beforre exept one. 

"This one!"

"Super squib bros? I haven't played that in such a long time"

"Then lets play!" Aloha click the start button  
~  
"Flipping hell" Mask yelled. He had died again and Aloha won with ICE CLIMBERS FRIGGIN ICE CLIMBERS. 

"Haha take that!" Aloha yelled and stared to blabbe off. Mean while Mask was scemeing to shut him up. 'Lets see he's talking thourgh his mouth. Now how do I shut that up?' Without thinking hehe moved his Mask away and firmly planted a kiss on Aloha's annoying mouth. While flushing Mask spoke

"S-shut up will you?" Aloha stared for a moment still processing what happened. Aloha hugged Mask and they stayed like that for a while. 

"Well I-" Mask wwas interrupted by a sneeze. 

"Aww. You sneeze like a kitten"

"No I do-"[insert sneeze noise] Aloha laughed and they spent the rest of the time Playing the single player story mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun


	38. oh lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi's Mansoin au I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by SombraStrike

"Hey Goggles? Did you sign up for somthing?"

"No... why?" in Glasses hands was a piece of paper that had a congratulations and an invite to thier new 'mansion' "We should go!" Glasses had a look of concern

"If we're careful, then yes"  
………  
"Goggles??" Glasses yelled for his sibling. Goggles seemed to have gone without a trace. The day was nearing to an end and the darker it got the more worried Glasses got. "G-Goggles? This isn't funny!" He was was to distracted he didn't see the figure behind him. Glasses then suddenly felt a pair of hands grab him"Ahhhh!!" He then heard a loud vacuume like sound and turned to see a ghost was being pulled away. It let go and ran away

"Darn! I missed. Next time I'll get it." A funny looking spinster( a fourty to fifty year old woman or man who is not married) waddled up behind him and stuck his hand out. Naturally he shook the other hand. 

"So, who are ya?" Curious about the stranger that saved him. A hand was slapped against his mouth and was dragged to an under ground bunker. 

"I'm Sheldon! Plesure to meet 'cha" He went to fiddling with an object. "So if you're wondering why there are ghosts is because a jerk called King Vin was here to trap you and your brother. He shoves them in paintings so if you defeat him it's game over for him. Ya bro's gone so here" he was handed a vacuume like object "I'll show ya the ropes" they went to test it on dummies  
………  
"Now get in there and get some ghosts!" Sheldon yelled as Specs was pushed in the mansion. Specs had thanked the old guy and headed his way to find Goggles. He looked around for a ghost and found one coming after him. He pressed a button to stun the ghost and started to suck it in but it refused to go into the vacuume. He smashed the ghost as hard on the ground as he could and it dropped money as well as getting back into the vacuume.  
"Huh. That was easy" Glasses remarked as he went on his way  
………  
"Let him go King Vin" Glasses yelled as he waited for an opening. After Vin made a hefty move that made him rest for a second Glasses took that wait to stun Vin . He slammed Vin multiple time against the floor and soon all the pictures fell on the ground. He smashed Vin against a wall to undo the curse that caused Goggles to turn to a painting.

"Ack. What happened" Glasses sheding a tear ra to Goggles and gave him a huge hug. 

"Lets go" He helped Goggles off the floor and with the money they had got a new mansion Ghost Free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I got sick and life wasnt helping. Sorry ;-;


	39. Titles are getting boring...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is another late fic ;-; Im so sorry ;-;, I will be out of commission from Dec 28 to January 1st

         Specs was doing house cleaning. He wasn't looking for anything special nooo but he managed to stumble upon Goggles secret stash of… better not say but while rummaging around that...  _ stash… _ he found a cape and a strange suit. 

What? He was so confused. He swore he saw that he saw that somewhere. He searched up some news article and he saw the flash of yellow and black. He clicked on the link and found a news article about? Agent 3 and 3.5? Seeing blue tentacle and could see that one was Googles but  _ who was the other squid? _ Was Goggles… cheating on him? They were dating for  _ such _ a long time. He decided to search for where they went to. He went to the sewage place thing and jumped in. But there was a strange place with Marie with a kimono talking with Callie. They saw them as soon as he entered. 

 

“H-hey!! What are you doing here?” Specs looked at the sisters.

 

“I’m looking for Goggles.”

 

“He’s right there.” Glasses looked at the ground to see a smol Goggles and a smol Rider.

 

“Hi Specs!!!!!” Glasses just stared at the small squids. ‘How the hell am I supposed to handle this?’ Specs though at the two clamored toward him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is way to friggen short. It was in a rush. I'll try to update more.


	40. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so sorry

Sorry. I will not be updating this fix anymore. I have lost all motivation and insperation do continue. I will be wrighting BNHA (Boku No Hero Academia) for now. 

Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Commentes and kudos will make my day!!


End file.
